


The McFamily

by EricaGrey



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGrey/pseuds/EricaGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place some time after season 10. All The D.C. drama is also over. It focuses on Meredith, Derek, and their family. There will be all of the regular Grey's characters too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The McFamily

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after season 10. Its November. Bailey is 18 Months old. Zola is 4. (I’m not positive that this is how their ages would be, but lets just pretend its this way!) April and Jackson had a baby girl.(I haven’t named her yet…) Alex got the spot on the hospital board. Also, he and Jo got married. In this story Jo is about to be a 2nd year resident (Still, don’t know if the timing is correct and stuff, so just pretend… again) Christina is enjoying her life in Zurich. Amelia Shepard got a job at Grey Sloan and now lives in her own apartment. She is single and broke off her engagment. (I might go into this later, idk yet) Derek and Meredith didn’t move to D.C. (Yea, just skipping past this part) Amelia does most of his surgeries while he focuses on research. Derek only has to travel to D.C. every once in awhile, but he still works on brain mapping at Grey Sloan. Callie and Arizona still are unsuccessful at having another child. Dr Webber still keeps Maggie (I think thats her name, I don’t remember and I’m talking about Mer’s new half-sister or whatever) a secret (I don’t know if she will play any role in this story, I’m not too fond of the idea of her, but i might add her in if i need her) It’s going to be mostly about Meredith and Derek’s family. But, there will still be work and stuff, OOh, and new interns, which is always fun! Plus I will have a few surprises! I’m not sure how long I plan on making this or how many chapters, but it will be pretty long, I’m not sure exactly how I’m doing this, but I know how it will end (Its a good ending, don’t worry) So I’m just heading that direction. Also I have no knowledge what-so-ever about medicine and surgery, so please bear with me. I know there will be mistakes.

Hospitals are full of people hoping that their dad, or mom, or daughter, son, friend, family member would get a miracle. That they’d be saved even though the chances are slim or the doctors say that there is nothing else they can do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meredith was having a tough day at work, telling parents that their young daughter had a slim chance of survival never put you in a good mood.She smiled at the parents, trying to offer them as much comfort as they could. “I’m so sorry.” she muttered as she stood up to walk out of the room, leaving the parents so they could have time for their brains to catch. “Page me if you have any more questions.” 

“Dr. Grey?” The little girls mom stood up. “Do you believe in miracles?”

“I do.” She responded, thinking about Bailey, their miracle child, and the drowning, and the shooting, the bomb, how the Harper Avery foundation saved the hospital last minute, and even the plane crash. It was a miracle they survived all this and lived through it all. “I really do.”

“Thats what we need.” Her mom replied.

“Yea, we do.”  
As Meredith walked out of the room, she groaned, her stomach had been hurting since this morning. Maybe I’m just hungry. She thought to herself and made her way to the cafeteria  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tough day?” Alex Karev asked Meredith as she slammed her tray of food down on their cafeteria table.

“Very.”She responded. “I had to tell the parents of the sweetest little 6 year old girl that she only had months to live, and there was nothing we could do.” She frowned, thinking about her children. What would she do if that was them in that situation. “I need a miracle.”

“And plus my stomach hurt all day” She added quickly, a little tone of sarcasm in her voice

“Ally Wheeler?” Karev asked. Mer nodded. Karev look at his plate of food and sighed. “She was very sweet. Those are always the most sad.” Karev said, his mood dropped.

“Yea.” Meredith agreed. They ate in silence for a few moments.

“Are you and Jo ever going to have any kids?” She blurted, wondering if she should’ve said anything at all. She bit her lip. Jo and Alex just got married, maybe 2 months ago.

“Yea,” Alex responded, a bit startled by her question. “But she is still only a 2nd year resident, so we are going to wait longer.”

“Yea, that makes sense.” Mer responded. She didn’t know why she thought to ask that, maybe because every since April and Jackson had their daughter, babies had been on her mind. They ate in silence until Meredith was paged.

“That’s Dr. Bailey,” She stated. “Better go!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meredith met up with Dr. Bailey in an x-ray exam room.  
“Dr. Bailey, you paged.” Meredith stated as she walked in

“Yes, Dr. Grey.I was thinking about Ally Wheeler, you showed me these x-rays earlier.” Bailey stated not even looking back at Meredith, she was focused on the x-rays. 

“Yea, we agreed there was nothing we could do.” Mer responded, looking at Bailey, noticing the deep thought look on her face. “You think you found something?” She asked, perking up a little bit.

“Yea, it would take a miracle, but, children are relentless, and I think if we took this approach….. it would work.” Dr Bailey  
Dr. Bailley talked strategy for almost an hour, and after agreeing on the best approach they smiled at each other. “I better go talk to the parents!” Meredith jumped out of her seat. She wanted to run to Ally’s room.

“Oh and Dr Grey!!” Bailey called out. She waited until Meredith turned around, “I’d be happy for you to assist me.” She smiled. “If we get published I’ll make sure to mention you.” She winked

“Thanks, Dr. Bailey.” She shot a smile back in return  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*knock* *knock*

Meredith entered the room and smiled. “Hi Mr and Mrs Wheeler.”  
“Dr. Grey,” Mrs Wheeler responded. “You look happy, PLEASE tell us you have good news.” She begged.

“I do.” She said, as Mr and Mrs Wheeler smiled, wanting to listen to every word she said. Dr. Grey explained the surgery. Then carefully explained all the risks. “The chance of survival is low, but there is still a chance.” She pleaded. “So, please, consider the surgery, I will come back in a little bit to see if you have made your decision.” She said thoughtfully. “I know it’s a hard one. but, this,” she pauses, “This is your miracle.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Dr Grey!” Dr. Bailey yells, to capture her attention. Bailey was about to bounce off the walls.

The second Meredith looked at her, she knew that the Wheelers had made their decision. Ally was having the surgery.

“The surgery, its scheduled, tommorow morning at 8!”

Meredith was excited, this surgery was exciting, they could even be published for it. But, taking new approach was scary, and Meredith could feel the nerves in her stomach. This little girl deserves more than just a few months. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meredith had one more surgery before heading home. The whole surgery she was thinking about Ally, and it made her feel even more nauseous. The surgery ended up taking longer than she thought, so she had to page Derek to pick up the kids from daycare.

After the surgery, Meredith couldn’t wait to get home to her family. She made her way to the attendings lounge to change clothes. Her hand fell to her stomach. She’d been feeling nauseous all day, Thinking it was just the nerves for the big surgery tommorow,or maybe something she ate, she changed and headed home.

She looked at the clock in her car. Shit. It was already 9 o’clock and Meredith hated that her kids would be asleep when she got home. It was supposed to be her day to bring the kids home. She felt guilty, like she was turning into her mother, and the last thing Meredith wanted to be was her mother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merediths hands fell again to her stomach. Riding in the car just intensified her nausea. It’s probably just almost that time of the month…. She thought to herself and continued driving. Nerves couldn’t be causing this. Then her jaw dropped. Her period was supposed to have started almost a week ago. I can’t be pregnant can I?, she thought to herself, I mean, Derek and I haven’t used protection in years, you know the whole ‘hostile uterus thing’ Mer always had the possibility of having another baby in the back of her head. She combed her finger through her hair.She thought she’d never be able to get pregnant after her miscarriage, and when Bailey came along, they’d call him their miracle baby. Could she get pregnant again? Could she have another miracle? She’d assume that she would have that conversation with Derek when her kids were maybe a little older. Bailey was just a little older than 1 years old, and Zola was only 4. Could she handle another baby? Well I shouldn’t get my hopes up, she thought to herself, It’s probably just some nasuea from something I ate, and periods can be late sometimes. Besides, even if I’m pregnant I could just miscarry again. She thought again. Or, you know, I had Bailey so this baby could survive to. If Bailey did. She smiled a little, Bailey had made her more optimistic, but she was still a realist, then frowned. No. She wouldn’t let herself get excited over a pregnancy that wasn’t even confirmed yet. 

As Meredith drove, she couldn’t keep her mind off of it. What if she really was pregnant? Could this baby survive? Could Bailey ever become a big brother? She tried to think of something else but she couldn’t, not even for one second. She decided to stop at a drug store on the way home to pick up a few pregnancy tests. She would have to so a blood test tomorrow at the hospital to be positive, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight if she didn’t know.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meredith bought three tests and a bottle of water. She sat in the parking lot, shoving the tests in her purse and chugging the bottle of water. The whole way home Meredith had a worried look on her face. She was scared. She was worried. Her fingers tapped the steering wheel and she felt super antsy. Do I want to be pregnant? She kept asking herself. Yes. The voice in the back of her mind kept telling her that. But could she handle it. Yes. She had a miracle baby, can she really have 2 miracles? Yes As she approached the door, she fumbled for her keys, too nervous to properly look through her purse, she basically thrown everything around until she found them. She shoved them in the door and walked inside.

“Derek?” she called, expecting him to be in the living room waiting for her to come home. There was no answer. She peered into her kids rooms and saw them fast asleep. Where the hell is he? She thought. She was walking back to the kitchen to grab her cell phone and call him, when she spotted him talking on the phone on the back porch. She smiled. Right then, Derek turned around and saw her. He smiled, and pointed to the phone in his hand. He mouthed, “I’ll be done in a few.”

Meredith checked on her sleeping kids again. She kissed them both on the heads, thankful for them being such heavy sleepers. She went back to the front door to hang up her coat and put up her shoes. She unpacked her bag then headed straight for her bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She put her purse on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. She was nervous. She tucked her hair behind her and took a deep breath. She pulled the tests out of the bag and placed them next to her purse. Another deep breath. She started unwrapping the first one when the sound of the door opened startled her. She jumped a little, then looked over to see it was Derek.

Before she could say anything, Derek smiled. “Sorry to barge in here like that but I have to tell you that…..” His voice trailed off as he noticed the test in Mer’s hand.

“Is that…” He stammered, and looked surprised, suddenly forgetting his phone and the news he had. This was more important.

“A pregnancy test… Yea…” she blurted before he could finish.

A smile grew on Derek’s face. “You think you are pregnant?” he said, very excitedly. He loved kids. His heart was beating fast.

“Well, I, I don’t know…” She stuttered “It is a lot like, I feel a lot like I did the last time…. 2 times…” She hated reminding herself of her miscarriage. Those were dark times. She smiled a little as she picked at her nails a little bit.

“Well that’s good right?” he asked, stepping closer to hug his wife. “It means your probably pregnant right?” 

“Yea… it is...” She smiled nervously as his arms wrapped around her. “Yea, i guess so. “ She smiled. “But wait.” She stammered “We can’t be excited. I Haven’t even peed on these sticks yet and you already want to celebrate?.” She smirked. “I do still have a hostile uterus you know.”

“You are right,” he said as his smile faded. “But, we did have a baby. A baby can survive your uterus Mer”  
He kissed his wife on the cheek, and grabbed her hands.

She looked into his eyes, those same blue sparkling eyes their son had, reminding her that she could have a baby, she did have a baby. She loved her husbands optimism. She forced out a half-smile in return. She kissed him. Dropping his hands, she bit her lip and picked up the tests and wandered over to the toilet. 

“Hey!” She smiled jokingly. “You gotta turn around!”

Derek smiled and covered his eyes as he turned around, laughing a bit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meredith pulled up her pants and placed the tests on the counter. 

“We have to wait three minutes, so turn around and we will both look at the same time.” Mer demanded, placing her hand into Dereks. He squeezed her hand, comforting her. They both looked at each other and locked eyes. They were trying to not get their hopes up, but they could see the desire in each others eyes. One minutes passed. Then another. Then another. This was the longest 2 minutes ever.

“Moment of truth.” Derek stated

“Moment of truth” Meredith replied, she looked at Derek one last time  
“Wait,” She added. Derek turned towards her. “Do you believe in miracles?” She smiled  
.  
Derek squeezed her hand. “Yea, I do.”

“Me too.” Meredith responded in a whisper. “Me too.” She closed her eyes. “Lets turn around.”

“Lets.” And they turned around.


End file.
